I'm so Cold And Lonely
by Grahamfieldfan1288
Summary: On the raining night, Max wants to stay at Warren's room as she felt cold and lonely. Warren was surprised that she wants to stay here and until then love already began... (Grahamfield love story) Max/Warren


_Hi, This is my first story that Grahamfield related. I'm so addicted to this ship! I was typing this story while listening to love much as It's made me relax. So, please feel free to comment. _

_Enjoyed…_

* * *

I'm so Cold and Lonely

On the dark and raining night, Warren sat on the bed and played his Playstation to finish his walkthrough of Bioshock: Infinite. While playing his game, a big bag of Takis, a pack 7up cans, and a bag of Cookies placed in the small table.

He manages to beat the game while his hands felt a twinge in 1999 mode. He was very exhausted as he is having a difficult time with levels where he has to destroy the zeppelins, but good riddance. It still 9:00 P.M, Warren changed the game to a movie as put George Romero's Dawn of The Dead. Sadly, he couldn't contract or text to Max as his phone need to be fixed. Fell in love with Max is so… satisfy, but not in a creepy way. " Man, I'm so fucking in love with her. Sadly, Thanks to the asshole who broke my phone. What a dick. I guess it's so hard to text her with a broken phone." He told himself, laying his bed, place his hands behind his head, and focus on the movie.

When he laying his bed, smell his own armpits as he never takes shower this morning. He forgets to take shower to stay hygienic and taking care of himself. Getting up from his bed, take his bath items, towel, and clean pajamas. He left after this moment….

After the hot shower, Warren wore his blue pajamas pant and stay shirtless. Even dry his hair and has messy hair. He thought that having messy hair looked cool and handsome. He walked back to his room while carrying his bath item, towel, and dirty clothes. When entering his room, he put his bath item and towel in the closet. Also, threw his dirty clothes in the basket. Until then, he saw a freckle brown hair girl sat in his bed and waving at him. Her cheek turned red as she sees never him being shirtless. He confused, looked at his chest and find the shirt quickly. Luckily, he found his marvel comic T-shirt nearby and put on quickly.

_"Max? I never expected that… you came to my room._" looked nervous, turned away from her. He feels so embarrassed as being seen when being shirtless.

_"Whoa, I never saw Warren being shirtless… That's cute…. His hair… is so gorgeous."_ told her in her mind._ " Did you get my message, Warren? "_ she chucked.

He was wide-eyed as he never knows that he received a text from her. He spoke," Yeah…. About that… My phone broke because of bullies." Max crossed her arms and got upset with someone for breaking his phone. He noticed that her hair and PJ are wet._ "Uh… Max, how come you all wet?"_

Max looked at herself and standing up from Warren's bed and hoping that she didn't wet his bed._ "I… I just went to your room without my umbrella, but wear my flip-flops."_ Warren chuckled,_" I see. Luckily, I have another shirt that you can borrow, but don't any short left."_

_"That's alright, Warren. A shirt is fine to wear, "_ she said and reach to the shirt. When she removed her PJ, Warren looked away. _"Aww, so cute that Warren is being a gentleman. He can look at me while changing… Wait, what I'm saying?... Warren… Do I love him?..."_ said in her mind.

Max wore Warren's favorite shirt that is blue with a cheese picture while she in her underwater to impress him. "Warren, you can look now," said to Warren. He looked back and turn to her. They both stared at each other._ "Uh… Do you want to stay…"_ Max answered quickly. _"Yes! Warren, I would like to stay for tonight. I… was so cold and lonely. So, yes."_

Warren and Max sat on the bed and watch the movie together. Warren shared his blanket with Max as a wrap around her. She felt comfortable around him as protection….

_"I feel warm now… Warren, I...I thank you… You are the only person that you care. Ever since then, You're a hero to me who stand up for me and only one who believes in me. I remember the time where we shared kiss… just for luck… I think… I want more than luck."_ Max comment in her mind.

She began grew tired and then Warren noticed it.

_"Uh… Max is getting sleepy… Am I dreaming? No, This is really happening right now. It's been a long time that she hasn't come to my room, even it's against the rules, but fuck the rules. She has the rights to come to my room. I remember the funeral where she lost her best friends, Chloe. When I was thirteen years old, she was my classmate and still have a photo of me and my classmate, including her. I never talk to her that much, but now… we are since Max arrived in Blackwell. I'm glad… Now, What...should I do?"_ Warren thought in his mind, but his eyes began to grow tired.

Warren slowly let her go, but gently place her in bed. Then he wiped his eyes as he wants to say awake. Max slowly opened her eyes and smiled._ " Warren, I think you should sleep. You need some rest."_

Warren smiled and nodded. He turned off the movie and lay down in his bed. When he lay in the bed, she places her head into his chest and her arms around his stomach. She smiled with her eyes closed. _"Now, that's better… I wish this never ends… I… must… kiss him!"_

She looked at him and kissed him which it made Warren felt pleasant._ "Max, I-I-I.."_ Max put her finger in his mouth. _"Shhh. I might felt cold and lonely… just kiss me and enjoy the moment."_ The two kiss passionately as Max climb top on him. Warren began to arouse this moment as put his arm is around her hip. This is the reason why Max wants to stay with her new boyfriend.

"_Wow… She kisses me so much. I guess we become a couple now… This is the best thing ever happen to me and my new girlfriend… I promise myself that I will be the best boyfriend who treats her like a princess. It's like I'm Booker Dewitt and she's Elizabeth, but wait…. What!? Hell no, I just beat this game and they are not a couple! Warren, what the fuck?! They are father and daughter. No, No, No, we are just yourself and that's all."_ Warren said in his mind while kissing Max.

_"This is so romantic. Kissing him…. I really do love him. I bet Chloe would say 'Max, you go girl.' I guess Warren is my new boyfriend now. I'm happy that he cared about me. I promised myself that I will be the best girlfriend that he ever had."_ Max said in her mind while kissing Warren.

They break the kiss and stared at others.

_"I love you, Warren,"_ Max said.

_"I love you too, Max,"_ Warren replied and smiled.

The two resumed the kiss and the two will never forget this moment…

The End….


End file.
